1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grinding devices such as those used for forming arc-shaped surfaces in workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical surface grinding device for grinding arc-shaped surfaces (hereinafter, “arc surfaces”) generally includes a bed with a fixture for holding one or more workpieces, and a grinding mechanism for grinding surfaces of the workpieces into desired arc shapes. To increase efficiency, a large size bed is provided to hold many workpieces at one time. In such case, the grinding mechanism is moved to grind the workpieces continuously one after another, or more grinding mechanisms are employed to grind the workpieces simultaneously. However, the large size bed occupies much space. Furthermore, in a typical process, after the grinding is completed, operators must move the workpieces to a cleaning device to clean the workpieces. Thus the surface grinding device is rather bulky, time-consuming, and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a grinding device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.